


I am here now and forever

by Liv_Brooks18



Series: Park Fic [1]
Category: Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Brooks18/pseuds/Liv_Brooks18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige's life is in danger and its up to Mark r to keep her safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Glitch with work,could not change or edit


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark struggles with Paige in hospital

Glitch with work,could not change or edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!Next chapter is going to be great

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
